Never Impossible
by Music Person
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Andy's toys are getting settled into Bonnie's place. However, one person is missing to make the gang be complete to Sheriff Woody: someone sold a long time ago. It seems impossible for them to meet again, but that could change in one day. Mostly Woody/Bo, a little Buzz/Jessie. My first one-shot. I do not own any of these characters.


"Bonnie! Don't forget your Valentine cards for school!"

Bonnie's mother's voice rang through the halls and into the room where the little girl quickly grabbed the bag of little cards and placed them in her backpack. Toys were strung all over the place. Well, except for a certain two. Buzz Lightyear and Jessie were sitting in the window, where they could see the outside world together. Woody just happened to be laid where he could see both couples. As soon as Buzz saw Bonnie in her mom's car drive away, he came to life.

"Okay everyone, they're gone!" With that, all of the toys started moving. Well, except for one. "Umm, Jessie, you can move now."

Jessie hadn't even realized she was still leaning on Buzz's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean… I didn't realize…"

"It's okay." In all honesty, Buzz had enjoyed Jessie's head being there.

As all of the toys started discussing Bonnie's latest adventure for them, Woody couldn't stop thinking about Jessie and Buzz. _Heh, my best friend and the girl who's like my little sister: What a combination. _While he was happy for the two, he couldn't help but miss his girlfriend, Bo. She was sold in a garage sale many years ago. While he had gotten good at hiding it, Woody felt like his heart would never be completely full without her.

Suddenly, a neigh along with a second set of hooves came from the hall. "Dad's coming! Hurry up everyone, back to positions!" Buttercup screamed as he tried to jump into the box Bonnie had made the stables. Everyone scurried to get back where Bonnie had left them. Jessie had just placed her head on Buzz's shoulder when the door opened.

"Do, de, do. You, little missy, are going to make Bonnie so happy. I'm so glad I found you at that garage sale." Bonnie's dad placed the mysterious new toy on her nightstand. As soon as he left the room, a soft crying came from the nightstand. Jessie had told them that if a new toy was crying after a garage sale they just needed some space to think for a moment, but Woody felt as if he knew that cry.

Before anyone could stop him, Woody grabbed hold of the bedpost and shimmied up it. Jessie tried to grab his boot, but Woody was too fast. He knew that cry. The source of that crying had leaned on him for support before. When he reached the top, the back of a pastel pink dress was all that was facing him.

When the words were understandable, they were still barely a whisper. "So many garage sales. Why do I get my hopes up every single time? Andy would never give him up, and I'm never going back to Andy." Down on the floor, these comments could not be heard. Everyone was waiting for Woody's traditional, "Well howdy there!" No one expected what they heard.

"Bo, is that really you?" Those who were always Bonnie's toys looked even more confused, but a realization came over all of those that were once Andy's. Up on the bed, Woody slowly walked to the nightstand. The porcelain doll refused to turn around. Voices in her head had deceived her too many times. "It's me, Woody."

_That's not possible. That was not Andy and Molly's dad who brought me in here._ She kept telling herself this until a strong plastic hand touched her shoulder. The sheep she had been hugging looked up into the sheriff's face, while their owner just shrugged the hand off. It finally took the sheep fighting to get scratched from the hands they had missed so much to get her to turn her head. "Woody?"

The cowboy's mouth turned into a smile, and Bo couldn't help herself. She let go of the sheep and hugged Woody in as tight an embrace as her delicate arms could handle. Woody hugged her back, trying his hardest to not cry from seeing her. Suddenly, a tiny voice was in his ear, "It's okay to cry, you know."

With those words, Woody just lost it. "Oh Bo, I missed you so much over these past few years, I mean, what are the chances of us seeing each other again. This is just crazy; I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling. Do you know how to describe it? Because I can't."

He didn't get a chance to continue because Bo placed her lips on his and kissed him. It was better than either of them expected it to be. Woody didn't know what was going to happen next, what would happen when Bonnie became a teenager, or what would happen when Bonnie went to college. All he knew was that it was Valentine's Day, and he was with his one true love.


End file.
